This invention provides a method of making part of a watch case.
It is known to provide a glass with annular heel-like fastening means such that will enable the glass to be removably mounted in a watch case bezel or middle. In such cases, the annular heel-like fastening means are produced separately and the glasses and the fastening means are then assembled, e.g. by thermocompression or glueing. However, besides the additional cost brought on by the initially separate heel, this method greatly restricts the choice of material that can be used for the heel. As a rule, the heel must be made of a material having properties very similar to those of the glass, which may be made of glass or sapphire, thus making the machining of the heel and of possible anchoring means such as threaded holes rather tricky. Further, the firmness of assemblies thus produced and their fluidtightness are, in the long term, not perfect.